Ranma writes a Fan Fic
by Mikado1
Summary: Tired of the way he's being portrayed in fics, Ranma attempts to write one from HIS point of view


A Ranma 1/2 Fan Fic by Mikado  
  
Disclaimer..These characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and her publishers.I'm just having a little fun!!! ( Don't try to sue me..I'm poor! ) - Mikado  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
What could Ranma do? It was Ryoga who had made the challenge, Ranma had no choice; he HAD to fight! Of course, he told Akane to keep out of it..but she never listened, and , as Ranma let go a mighty KI blast, Akane stepped in between the two combatants! Normally, Ranma would have stopped himself in time, but the final battle against Saffron had left him depressed, and less in control of his emotions than at any time previous; Akane took the full force of the KI attack! Ranma picked up the girl that had meant so much to him and realized that she was no more. He cried out: " Akane!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" , but it was too late, she lay limp and lifeless in his arms.  
  
Ranma: " What the @$#&* is this????" ( Ranma drops Akane's body onto the ground with a thump) " Geez Ranma, why did you have to drop me? ..that hurt!" (R): " Well, I don't get it; what's going on here anyway? Since when does Takahashi-sama let you die?" (A): " Don't you get it Ranma ? We're in a FAN FIC!" (R): " A what?" (A): " A story written by our fans.these days they're usually written as a protest for the way Rumiko-san ended the series." ( R): "What do you mean, ended?" (A): "Well Ranma, we've been replaced, by Inuyasha.we've been retired! However, most of our fans thought that the story wasn't really over, so they've been writing new endings for us." (R): "OK, but, why kill you off?" (A): " Well, after the way book 38 ended, some fans have gotten the idea that it would take the death of one of us, to make the other admit to being in love." ( R): " That's ridiculous!!! As if ANYTHING would make me admit, to being in love with a kawaikune tomboy like you!" ( Akane grabs her giant mallet and clobbers Ranma over the head! )  
  
Ranma writes a fan fic.a spam fic by Mikado PART 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's a lovely Saturday morning , the birds are chirping as the morning light streams through the windows of the modest Tendo home. Akane comes downstairs and finds something quite out of the ordinary..Ranma is awake before noon, on a weekend, in front of the computer, AND, he's using a word processing program, instead of playing a vid game! (A): " Ano..What are you doing Ranma?" ( R): " Well, I didn't like the way we're being portrayed in those stupid fan fics.so I decided that I could write my own!" ( Akane has a look of total amazement on her face ) (A): " But Ranma, you don't even know how to type.." (R ): " Hey, if I can beat Saffron & Ryoga, I can certainly do this!!!" A bit of irritation on Ranma's part here! Ranma begins to type: Racnam besf tjwehj univrwaswe // a dfan eficc by Rsan,ma.. (A): " UH.Ranma , what is that supposed to say? " Ranma (embarrassed, but pretending to be angry) replies: " It SAYS, "Ranma Beats The Universe // A fan fic by Ranma" .as if you can't tell!!!" (A): " Uh.right. Say, why don't I give you a hand; you dictate the story, and I'll type it for you. It'll be faster that way!" ( She gives him one of those heart-melting smiles of hers, Ranma begins to blush. ) (R ): " Uh, Ok.we can do this together!" (Akane's eyes light up at the prospect.she looks at him , they're facing each other, lips almost touching.. ) (R): "Um..Akane." " Yes, Ranma-kun?" ( Her heart is pounding now .DOKI, DOKI) "Could you." "Y-Yes, Ranma?" " ..Could you quit standing on my foot? You weigh a TON!" Ranma writes a fan fic, page 2  
  
( Akane hits Ranma with the keyboard!!!) " What'd ya do THAT for????"  
  
PART 2  
  
Ranma (now with a few extra lumps on his head), sits down by the computer and begins to dictate to Akane.. " Ok, this is the final chapter of Ranma ½..Ranma beats the Univer..." (A): " Uh, Ranma..you make it sound like you're going to be fighting extraterrestrials or something.." (R): " Well..DUH!!!! " ( Akane makes a face of utter contempt ) (A): "Ranma, why not make this a WAFFY fic? " (R): " A what???" (A): " It means a romantic story, where you and I get together and.." ( A high pitched voice with a Chinese accent comes out of nowhere.) : " . waffy story must have airen Ranma, marry to Shampoo; ugly, violent girl!" POW ! ( Akane gets in a lucky kick , and manages to send the Chinese girl back to where she came from)  
  
(R): " No WAY am I writing no stupid love story, especially one where I have to fall in love with YOU!!!" Akane ( PO'd as hell) , replies: " Would you prefer YAYOI???" (R): " Uh, what's THAT?" (A): " Hee, hee. basically, it's the same thing, only you fall for Ryoga!" LOL ( A look of horror on Ranma's face, he decides to accept Akane's earlier proposal) : " OK Akane, you win..we'll make it a romantic story..but I still get to fight the spacemen, OK???" (A): " You BAKA! That's the stupidest thing that I ever heard of!!! You don't have spacemen in a waffy story!!!!" " Oh YEAH??? Well, I don't think you can have a romantic story starring a violent, ugly tomboy who's built like a brick!!" " What was that???" " You heard me! BRICK, BRICK, BRICK!!!" "HENTAI NO BAKA!!!!" " Ape girl!" " Girly boy!" " Kawaikune!" " Ahoka !" ..... The two young "lovers" decide to take their little spat to another part of the house; meanwhile, a pretty girl with shoulder length hair, sits at the computer, and begins to type: " Nabiki Saves The World...For a Price! /// A Fan Fic by Tendo Nabiki"  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note, this was meant to be a long fic, but Ranma's personality took over and it ended as a fight between him and Akane...next time, I write it myself! @_@... Mikado 


End file.
